


Someday (Let’s hold our hands tightly together)

by kimminjustan



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimminjustan/pseuds/kimminjustan
Summary: VERY loosely based off a prompt I saw on Twitter a few months back where Yuri was a shy song writer and Yena was an extroverted singer but my mind got off track of that so now it's more like future musician Yuri and rambling gay mess Yena lol. With a side of 2kim cause I love them together. And they're in college weep woop.Title from IZ*ONE's song "Someday".
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Someday (Let’s hold our hands tightly together)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic so please be kind :)
> 
> This is way longer than what I originally planned OOPS. And it took way too much of my time and energy to write it but I am still pretty happy about the final result.
> 
> I hope you all like it!

“Oh my shit! I’m so sor-…”

Choi Yena had just bumped into someone while she was sprinting across campus to try not to be late to class for the second time in a row for the same class. Her calculations of the time she would take to get to class clearly did not include a factor called “I’m the clumsiest person on the planet and I’ll probably trip over my own feet (or someone) on my way to class.”

So here she was, looking down on the girl who had fallen back due to the force of the impact.

It’s actually while looking at the other girl that Yena realized that she was cute, thus the gay panic and the speechlessness both made themselves at home in Yena’s mind. It was also the reason why she’d stopped speaking midway through her apology.

So, right now, she was low-key staring at the other girl, whose paper was all over the place, because, of course, she had loose paper in her binder.

The short girl on the concrete, who was blushing profusely (“Oh my God! She looks like a scared hamster! She’s adorable!” couldn’t help but think Yena.), was staring back at the taller girl, not really knowing what to do. She decided to break the inevitably awkward silence.

“A-Are yo-you o-okay?” she asked finally, mentally face-palming for stuttering three times in a three-word sentence.

“Hm yeah… I’m so sorry! I was running to class and I-…” This time, the shorter girl interrupted her. “It’s o-okay!” she cleared her throat trying to get some kind of confidence to finish her sentence, “I was looking over some notes, I wasn’t looking where I was going either!”

That’s when reality hit Yena and she noticed the different sheets of paper scattered all over the concrete around them. “Oh! Let me help you with these!” said Yena, as they both started to gather the paper together so the short girl could eventually get on with her day.

“Are those music sheets?” Yena asked, out of the blue. All she got as an answer was a shy nod from the other girl. That was all it took for Yena to start talking. “That’s really cool! I bet you study music here! Is that what you study? Because if it is, you know, that’s really amazing! Do you play any instruments? I used to play the flute but my teacher was always really frustrated at me because I was just HORRIBLE. I sing though! I would like to say I’m quite good but honestly I don’t really know because my friends always slap me because I annoy them after a while. Wait, what songs are you learning right now? This one was written by Jo Yuri, this one, and this one! I don’t know who that is but she’s got a cute name! I can’t even recognize these songs, and I thought I was cultured! Man, you must really like that girl’s music; you basically only have songs written by her! Maybe I should look her up!” Yena managed to say, in what seemed to be one breath. She didn’t really pay any attention to the other girl while she rambled about everything crossing her mind. Needless to say, she didn’t notice the other girl’s body turning redder by the second as she spoke. “Are you okay? You’re red a lot, are you sick? Oh! I’m sorry, SILLY me, I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Choi Yena!” She finally finished off, while the other was looking at her dumbfounded and blushing like crazy. Yena noticed it of course, but didn’t think much of it because, honestly, why would she?

The other mumbled something but Yena didn’t hear her.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t quite catch that.” She chuckled, “Could you repeat, please?”

“I-It’s nice to meet you Yena! My name is Jo Yuri!” The short girl finally had a name!

Yena giggled, “That’s funny, you have the same name as the song writer on your music sheets!” As she spoke, realization hit her. “Oh… OH!!! You’re the writer? Oh my God, that’s amazing! How long have you been writing music for? Do you sing too? Have you ever recorded some of them?” The taller girl stopped her interrogation when she saw Yuri was noticeably uncomfortable. “Sorry, I tend to get excited about things and I ramble a lot and I-…”

Once again, Yuri had to cut Yena off, “No, no, no! Don’t worry I’m okay! I didn’t expect you to react like that but everything is fine.” A sigh of relief escaped Yena. “But hum, shouldn’t you be getting to class? I thought you were late or something?” Yuri pointed out as the other girl’s eyes widened. “Oh my God, you’re absolutely right, I gotta fly! Nice to meet you and see you later Yuri!” Yena said as she smiled and waved goodbye to the shorter girl and sprinted off to class, the same way she bumped into Yuri in the first place. She disappeared quickly, a bit like when she appeared out of nowhere earlier.

She was too quick to realize the hamster-like girl she left could only smile and wave shyly, completely flustered by everything that happened so fast in the past minutes.

* * *

“Why are you late AGAIN?” was the first thing Yena heard when she got to class, right after apologizing to her teacher about being late and saying it wouldn’t happen again, to what the teacher only answered with a sigh and by pointing Yena her seat so she could go sit down.

Kim Chaewon was the one to ask the question, Yena’s roommate and seatmate, in a frustrated whisper, the girl already annoyed by Yena for the day even if it was barely 9 AM. Chaewon had also become the duck-like girl’s best friend, against her will, only because she was, obviously, spending a lot of time with the slightly older girl. In complete honesty, Chaewon thought Yena was the most annoying person on the planet; she even nicknamed her “annoying af duck”. She still became fond of the older because she clearly had no other choice because she would never stop talking. Ever. So, she got to know her (even though, she never asked in the first place) and they eventually became friends. Well, for the most part, as the younger girl was usually pretty harsh with the other when she was annoyed, like right now.

“It’s not my fault, I swear!” Yena tried to defend herself with the first thing that came to her mind, and was shushed by students around her as she was speaking too loudly for the others who were trying to concentrate on the lecture.

“It never is, now, is it? I don’t get you; you literally left the dorm way before me to get here. Still, I managed to get to class on time before you and you succeeded on getting here late! Class started 30 minutes ago, what were you doing?” Chaewon explained. She knew better than to think Yena was punctual, but she never thought the latter would get to class this late. “Never mind, don’t answer that. I want to listen in this class. It’s important. You better explain yourself during lunch though.” Chaewon returned her attention to the front of the class, closing off the conversation she had with her seatmate.

Yena sighed and did the same as Chaewon, although she couldn’t seem to concentrate on the teacher’s explanations. Her mind wandered off to the little, adorable face she saw for the first time today. “Ah, Jo Yuri, what have you done to me?” Yena thought to herself, questioning if she would ever see the other girl again.

* * *

Class ended rather quickly for them both, as they were concentrated the whole time during class. Well, one was concentrated on the actual class and the other one, not so much. Yena kept thinking of Yuri, her, apparently, newfound crush, not that she would ever admit that. She barely met the girl; it would be crazy for her to catch feelings already.

So, the two friends made their way to the closest café on campus, so they could at their lunch and talk about the morning events, the reason Yena was late to class.

“Okay so here’s what happened,” started Yena, “I got out of our room to get to the kitchen area to eat breakfast, but there wasn’t any good food to steal from other students!” “You’ve got to stop stealing people’s food! You’re gonna get a complaint!” Chaewon scolded the older girl. “Were you not listening? I didn’t find anything to my liking this morning, so I didn’t even do it today! That’s an accomplishment, honestly.” Yena continued to explain. “Anyway, I had to get something to eat because my stomach was growling in hunger. I forgot we had class on this side of campus though, so I went to the little restaurant near our dorms, which was filled with people. I eventually got to order and eat and that’s when I realized I was going to be late to class. So I started running to get close to here faster but I bumped into someone on the way.”

When Yena was finally done explaining, Chaewon looked at her, unimpressed. “That’s it?” the latter said. “What do you mean, ‘that’s it?’” the other questioned. “The reason you were late was because you were hungry this morning?” “Well, mostly, yeah. OH NO WAIT! I wasn’t done actually! I bumped into someone!” Yena tried to continue but Chaewon cut her off. “Wow, you bumped into someone! That’s really not surprising considering you’re clumsy enough to constantly stub your toe on your bed even though it’s never been moved.” Chaewon deadpanned. “Why are you always so mean to me? So, as I was saying, I bumped into someone. But not anyone, a girl!” Yena almost screamed that last part. “Why is that surprising? The majority of the school’s students are girls.” “Let me finish! She was really cute, her name is Yuri, and she’s adorable!” Yena said. “So you were late because you were hungry and because you flirted with a girl? Good job, dude, good job.” Chaewon replied, still very annoyed by the whole situation. “I wasn’t flirting! I apologized after bumping into her and helped her gather her things together. We talked a bit after that and then I started running to class.” Yena finished her explanations. “I wonder if I’ll ever see her again…” She completed. “Bro, the campus isn’t that big, you’ll probably see her again.” Chaewon said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Why do you want to see her that bad?” the latter asked as she saw the other’s face turn serious. “I told you Chaewon! She was really cute!” the duck-like girl simply explained.

Both girls were still walking towards the café as they discussed the morning’s events. That’s why Chaewon was surprised when Yena suddenly stopped in her tracks. “You know, I’m not really sure why I was taken aback when you told me you were late because of some girl. It’s actually very like you, because, I mean, basically the whole word knows you’re a panicked gay. Hey, why did you stop? Hello? Are you okay? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” Chaewon said, as she stopped and went back to where Yena was standing, bewildered and with her jaw basically touching the concrete, as it was wide open.

“I-… She-… Her-…” Yena babbled. “Dude, use WORDS to form a SEN-TENCE.” Chaewon emphasized each word as she spoke, as if it would make it easier for the other to understand her.

“It’s… her!” Yena whispered but screeched next to Chaewon. Chaewon looked at her with disgust as she saw the duck’s face turn from slightly frightened to full on adoration. “Oh my God, she’s already whipped!” she said in exasperation. “I mean, sure, I like girls too, but you’re really something else, Choi Yena!” Yena slapped Chaewon and turned her around so she could see what she was looking at. “OW, what was that for? I swear to God, Yena, you’re going to regr-…”

Now, it was Chaewon’s turn to be shocked into silence when she saw who was across the courtyard. “I- hum…” Truly, Chaewon was as speechless as Yena as she looked at the two cute girls sitting on a bench, deeply concentrated on whichever conversation they were having.

“She’s- She’s really pretty.” Chaewon said, thinking she might as well be in heaven because it sort of looked like an angel was only a couple of feet away from her.

“I know, right?” Yena replied, thinking the exact same thing as her roommate, not knowing she wasn’t talking about the same person as she did. “Wait a minute! I saw her first! I get to compliment her and be whipped for her!” she said, after she realized what the other said.

“Bet you can’t even talk to her!” Chaewon challenged Yena by wriggling her eyebrows. “I can’t!” Yena admitted, defeated. “I’m going to embarrass myself for sure! And I only saw her this morning; it would be weird to go see her now! HEY! Wait! Where are you going?”

Chaewon decided to take the matter into her own hands; she would introduce herself as Yena’s friend, which would ultimately make Yena talk to Yuri. So there she was, walking confidently across the courtyard to the bench two girls were sat at, while her roommate followed her steps quickly, to be sure the younger of the two wouldn’t do anything stupid.

“Hi!” Chaewon said clearly, as she wanted to get the two girls’ attention, which worked. “I’m Kim Chaewon, you must be Yuri! I believe you met my friend Yena this morning. I’ve already heard great things about you! And I must say I understand why she thinks you’re cute!”

Yena was too busy laughing her ass off to fully register what Chaewon was saying. Seeing the other girls’ apparent confusion to her friend’s introduction probably was one of the best things she has ever seen (right after meeting Yuri).

“Would you stop laughing? Why are you even laughing? You’re humiliating yourself!” Chaewon deadpanned. “Oh, honey, you’ve got it all wrong, you’re the only one here who should be humiliated!” her roommate replied, giggles and snorts in between every other word. “How come?” “Yuri’s the one on the right! A-a-a-and you spoke to the girl on the left!” Yena nearly fell over a couple of times because she was laughing so hard at her friend. “Oh- I, hum, I’m sorry.” Embarrassment was clear all over Chaewon’s face now, as she quickly apologized to the girl she complimented.

Meanwhile, both girls sitting on the bench watched the conversation between the other two in awe, embarrassment and confusion. Both of them were blushing nearly as much as the most embarrassed one in between them, Chaewon.

“So, Yuri…” Chaewon started as soon as she regained her composure “Yena, here, wanted to ask you something!” Yena became serious in a split second as her friend pushed her towards the bench. “Hm, I- Um… Yeah, okay I wanted to, um, you know, um…” The older trailed off, not really sure what her roommate wanted her to say. “Ask her number” Chaewon mouthed, picking off the vibe that Yena had no clue what to do in this situation. “Oh yeah! I was wonderingifIcouldgetyournumber.” She spoke quickly; scared that Yuri’s answer wouldn’t be positive. “Sorry, I, um, I didn’t quite catch that.” the hamster-like girl replied simply, a slight tilt of her head emphasized her puzzlement. So Yena repeated, unwillingly. “I was actually wondering if I could, um, get your number…?” She finished off, unsure she really wanted to say what she had just said, but then continued to ramble, to ‘not make the request seem weird’. “You know, so we can meet up for karaoke or something someday, you know, because we both like music and stuff? Or like we could like not do that too if you don’t want to because like I’m respectful of your decision and I won’t force you to hang out with me or anything.” she finally came to a stop as she could feel the way her ears burned in embarrassment.

There was a short pause as Yuri tried to keep herself composed. Yena dreaded the few seconds that nearly felt like hours to her as she waited for the other girl’s reply.

“Of course!” Yuri said, probably too enthusiast. Yena almost jumped out and danced as a victory, but remembered, just in time, that she was in public and she really wasn’t in the best situation to do so, opting to make a mental note to herself to celebrate her ‘win for the gays’ as soon as she was out of Yuri’s sight. “Here, you can give me yours, just create a new contact on my phone, and I’ll do the same on yours!” Yena beamed greatly, as she took the other girl’s phone. Chaewon was sure she was going to complain her cheeks hurt when they’ll be walking back to their dorms later. Yuri put herself as ‘Yuri :)’ in Yena’s phone, while the other showed a little more humour and crackheadness writing ‘Duck-Yena’ as her contact name. “Alright! Looks like we’re all set!” The older said, taking her phone back from Yuri and smiling shyly as she saw the cute emoticon the latter put besides her name.

Yena then turned around to ask Chaewon if they could leave, but the sight she caught wasn’t anything she’d expected. Chaewon was staring deeply at the yet-to-be-named girl. Yena would describe the other’s gaze as ‘Heart eyes mf’. It looked kind of creepy. Nonetheless, the older could basically see the love in the younger’s eyes, even though she had yet to have a real conversation with the victim of her glare (“And she dares to say I’m whipped? Bruh.” she thought.) Then, when she thought everything would be fine and they could leave, Yuri’s friend decided to speak up.

“By the way, I’m Kim Minju!” She smiled easily after introducing herself. Chaewon felt and looked like she was about to pass out. Yena thought her roommate was going to faint any second now. Yuri, who was still looking Yena in awe for no apparent reason, was confused about the whole situation but smirked when she realized what was going on between the two girls who had the same surname. And for Minju, well, she was Minju. Easy-going and oblivious. And, apparently, concerned for the other Kim’s wellness. “Are you okay?” She asked. “You look kind of pale, did you eat much today? If not, you should probably eat, you know! Here, you can have my granola bar, as long as you’re not allergic to peanuts!” Minju offered the bar and Chaewon accepted it, not really in control of her body as her mind was too busy wondering if she’d actually seen a girl this pretty before.

“Uh… you-your smile is like the greatest thing I’ve ever seen.” Chaewon blurted out before she could stop herself, still in awe of the sight before her.

Minju lowered her head and smiled again, slightly shy, but confidence took over her soon after, “Thank you! You’re lucky, I think you’re pretty cute too!” She almost winked, but caught herself, seeing the uneasiness of the other girl made her rethink her decision.

“Well! Time flies, right!” Yena forced out a laugh, to break the awkward atmosphere caused by her roommate’s silence, “Chaewon, we gotta go now, we’ve got other things to do today and I’m getting kind of hungry!” she explained. “Alright, see you two girls later!” Yena then turned to her roommate, who was trying to escape this whole situation. “KIM CHAEWON! Don’t be rude! Now, say thanks and bye to Yuri and Minju.” she smiled awkwardly, waiting for the other’s reply. When she finally heard her friend mumble something that sounded like what she wanted her to say, she quickly turned around and waved at the girls still sitting on the bench and walked fast to get out of their sight.

“Thank you so much for throwing my gay-panicked ass under the bus there DUMBASS!” Yena scolded and slapped Chaewon’s arm a few times as she spoke. “You’re lucky I like you and that I got Yuri’s number! Otherwise, I’d be very mad at you at the moment!” she finished off her sentence with a loud huff.

“The only reason you should be thanking me is because you GOT her number! Lesbians are shaking.” Chaewon said simply. In all honesty, she was still embarrassed after talking to the wrong girl. Despite all of that, she was grateful her friend got to make a move on her crush, since it’s really rare because of Yena’s chronic gay panic. Chaewon also had a slight conversation with a pretty girl, which ultimately made her feel better about everything right now.

“Let’s grab something to eat, Angry Duck!” Chaewon smirked, while Yena gave her an angry side-glance, but still followed her anyway.

In the meantime, Minju and Yuri were still sitting on the bench, discussing everything that had just happened while conversing with the two other girls.

“How did you not tell me you met a cute girl today?” Minju said, feigning that she was offended.

“I did! I told you I met a girl that looked like a duck remember!” Yuri replied.

“Ohhhh, I remember now! Oh my God, it’s true that she looks like a duck now that I think of it.” Her friend confirmed, slightly scratching under her chin to emphasize that her thinking process had begun. “I can’t believe her friend did that though!” Minju continued, “Like, she has got to have guts to expose her friend like that! And she wasn’t even talking to the right person!” she really wanted to laugh about that again but restrained herself when she saw uneasiness on Yuri’s face. “Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked.

Yuri mumbled, but her best friend still caught what she said. “It’s nothing, it’s stupid.”

“If it’s bothering you, it’s probably not stupid.”

“Well,” Yuri started, “it’s just that I don’t want to get my hopes up for anything… like I know Yena and I just met today, but the fact that she talked about me to her friend… I don’t know, it’s weird, I feel like I know her already and we barely even talked.” She explained. “Also, she said she wants to go karaoke someday, but you know I don’t sing in front of people! What if she thinks I’m just this weird shy girl who doesn’t like people!”

“Wooo, slow down sweetie! Everything’s gonna be okay! Try not to overthink everything right now, as you said, you only met her today. If you are interested in her though, don’t let that chance get away! You already have her number; you can try to get to know her a little better! And for the karaoke thing, you sing in front of me! Maybe you’ll get comfortable with her too! And even if things don’t lead you two to date, well at least you’ll have another good friend here at school!” Minju reassured her best friend calmly, always seeing the bright side of any kind of situation.

“You’re probably right… Thank you so much.” Yuri started, grateful to have a best friend like Minju in these situations, “I’ll try to not think about it too much for now, but I don’t think I’ll text her for a little while, I don’t want to seem to clingy or something like that.”

“That’s okay, but don’t wait too long if you don’t want to miss her!” Her best friend reminded her.

“Yeah, don’t worry! Well, I should probably head to class! I’ll see you back at the apartment! Love you, bye!” and with that Yuri left Minju alone on the bench. Both girls simultaneously thinking back to their conversation with the other girls, each girl concentrating on only one of them.

* * *

After a couple of days, Yuri was still trying to muster up some courage to text Yena. She couldn’t help but to overthink everything that happened between them (even though, there wasn’t much that did happen between the two girls) and everything that could or could not happen in the future. Thoughts like “what if she just did that because her friend was there?” or “maybe she’ll reject me, she didn’t even text me yet and it’s been a week! She must’ve forgotten about me” were omnipresent in her mind and she couldn’t help but to think of the duck-like girl every now and then.

She was about to finally text Yena as she remembered Minju telling her not to wait to long before giving some sign of life to the older girl when her phone buzzed.

It was Yena. “Hey!” was all that had been written.

Call it faith, call it destiny, but Yuri was basically jumping in joy after the text interrupted her train of thoughts. She could not believe she basically summoned her crush by thinking too hard about her. She also wondered why the other girl took so much time to simply text her “Hey!”

Little did she know, Yena had her struggles on her side too. Thoughts very similar to Yuri’s constantly crossed her mind when she also wanted to text her crush. Yena took basically all day just to try and write her opening line in their conversation. She finally settled with “Hey!” but not without doubting how many “y”s or “!” she should put at the end of the simple greeting word, also doubting if it would be better to use “hi” or “good afternoon” instead or finding a greeting in an other language so she would seem cultured to the younger girl.

After a while, Yuri started staring at her phone, only to realize, she should probably reply to the text. She quickly typed “hi :)” and sent it immediately.

The two of them made small talk for a little bit, both kind of nervous to finally be talking to each other again. Soon enough, Yena switched the subject of their conversation.

“I’ve got something to ask you, please don’t think I’m weird or something.”

Yuri felt her nervousness intensify as she was taken aback by Yena’s words.

“It’s okay! Go ahead, don’t worry :)” Yuri replied.

“It’s just that Chaewon really liked your friend Minju and she would like to get to know her.”

Yuri was disappointed by what Yena had said. Was she really texting her just so their friends could meet again? Why was she so disappointed by that? After all, Yena and her basically had no relationship or friendship between them right now; they were barely even acquaintances. The older girl sent another text, which made her snap back to reality.

“So, I was wondering if we could hang out. Like, all of us. Together.”

Yena’s text made Yuri’s heart flutter. She felt excited that the other was considering spending time with her. Whether the fact that they wouldn’t be alone was a good or a bad thing, she couldn’t tell yet, but she was more than willing to do so if it meant getting to know her crush.

“Are you suggesting a double date?” Yuri replied, after a couple of minutes.

“If you wanna call it that, then well yeah! Ahaha”

Yena’s answer made them both nervous. It was now official that they could call this hangout a “date”. Both of them knew what this meant; they were both interested in learning more about each other.

“Okay, we just have to find a place and a time and it’s gonna be a date! Oh, and I’m sure Minju will like the idea, she thought your friend was pretty cute. But don’t tell her I said that.”

They then talked about the setting of the said date to plan it out. They both still needed to confirm everything with their friends, but their replies came quickly enough for them to decide to meet Yena and Chaewon at their dorm, and Minju and Yuri would pick a restaurant to eat dinner on Friday night, only 4 days after this conversation.

They were all eager to meet again later that week, and now, two other girls were starting to get nervous at the idea of meeting the others again. Well, not really. Minju was still pretty confident in this situation, just because, well, she always is.

* * *

“Don’t you have class right now?”

Chaewon looked at Yena with her ‘You are so STUPID!’ glare. She uses it pretty often when it comes to the older girl. Maybe she should trademark it.

It was already Friday, and, usually, Yena would be in class right now. But, she was not. She was busy picking her outfit for their evening with Yuri and Minju. Or we could say that their room was now covered only with clothes, with the floor and furniture barely noticeable after Hurricane Yena.

“Look, I know you’re stressed for tonight, but don’t throw your education away for some girl! I literally think that could be a turn off, she seems pretty studious.” Chaewon noted the panic in the older girl’s eyes while looking at the different pieces of clothing scattered across the room and decided that, maybe, she needed to go easy on Yena for today. She didn’t really seem like herself.

“STRESSED?!? Stressed is an understatement. What I wear tonight could MAKE it or BREAK it with Yuri. Everything needs to be perfect!” Yena said, out of breath, basically running across the room to get a t-shirt and a skirt. A pretty simple outfit, really. “Does these match?” she asked her roommate.

“No, Yena. Are you colorblind? You cannot wear an orange t-shirt with a brown skirt! That screams vomit!” Chaewon explained, basically in shock of Yena’s life choices, but she was beginning to understand with her friend skipped her class. She was clearly not thinking straight (well, she’s gay, obviously, but it was more than that!) and putting an outfit together for Yena, while she was in this state, was definitely going to be a challenge for both girls.

Chaewon crossed the room to be right besides Yena. “Hum, by the way, that’s my t-shirt.” She simply said, taking the horrendous outfit from her roommate’s hands.

“Look, I’ll be wearing a simple white t-shirt, with jeans and a flannel shirt. A classic but gold look! Why don’t you go with something similar? Don’t complicate things too much for yourself, yeah?” Yena simply nodded a bit after her friend’s sentence. Chaewon was trying to reassure her best friend. Though, she was never really good at it, she tried her best and, usually, it worked. “Do you want a hug?” she offered finally, with a small smile.

“But, you hate hugs.” Yena looked at Chaewon in what could be perceived as amazement.

“Look, as much as I hate them, especially with you hugging me too often for reasons that are usually not good enough, I know it would help you feel a bit better right now.” The younger of the two simply explained.

“Bro, I love you so much!” Yena was on the verge of tears as she basically lunged herself at her friend. Chaewon just smiled and hugged back the older girl.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Chaewon replied easily. “We should get ready though. Don’t want to keep the girls waiting now, do we?”

After getting ready, both roommates made their way down to get to the entrance of their dorm a couple of minutes before what they had planned. Yena was still stressed out and Chaewon was putting her own stress aside for her friend’s sake. She felt like she was about to go crazy, but it was necessary for her to do so if she didn’t want Yena to chicken out.

“Yena, calm down. Everything’s going to be okay! Stop overthinking this.” Chaewon tried to help Yena one last time before their dates would arrive.

“Chaewon, I don’t think I can do this…” Yena looked like she was about to barf as she spoke. Surely, her mind had gotten the best of her but if it wasn’t for their plan actually being a double date, or if Chaewon wasn’t her best friend, Yena would probably still be in her pyjamas, crying in foetal position on her bed right now.

“Sure you can!” Chaewon replied, “Look, it might be hard for you but just be yourself, and everything will be fine! And if Yuri doesn’t like you like that, well maybe you’ll get to be friends with her, which is better than nothing!” She had never seen the usually bubbly girl in such a state, which worried her to say the least. She was about to speak up again when she realized Yena was staring at something behind her. Ultimately, she turned around and spotted their dates walking towards them.

Minju and Yuri were both were light sundresses as it was pretty warm outside. Needless to say, Yena and Chaewon were in shock as they saw what seemed to be literal goddesses right in front of them. Yena’s worries went away at that, leaving her completely in awe and speechless as Yuri was getting close to them. Though, she probably passed them to Chaewon, who was at a loss for words as Minju smiled and waved at them while walking, leaving her completely star struck by the beauty of a girl she couldn’t think could get any prettier.

Yena and Chaewon kind of stood there awkwardly staring at their dates, who were probably just has whipped as the two panicked girls because they did not seem to find it creepy.

They all greeted each other and briefly asked about the others day.

Minju, being the gentlewoman she is, then approached Chaewon and kissed her on the hand, which made the latter chuckle nervously. “Shall we?” the younger said. Both of them started to walk together towards the restaurant, not really paying attention to their friends. They were basically already heads over heels for each other. You could also say, they were whipped for each other.

Yuri and Yena watched their best friends with a mix of disgust and happiness until they realized they should probably start walking too. “They’re kind of disgusting, don’t you think?” Yena said jokingly, out of the blue.

“What…? What do you mean?” Yuri answered, confused at the sudden conversation topic chosen by Yena.

“Well, they don’t even know each other well yet and they’re already acting lovey dovey. Ew. I am so glad we’re not like that! They look kind of stupid.” The duck-like girl put simply. She was ready to stand by her opinion but then saw the look on Yuri’s face and ultimately regretted what she said.

Yuri was frustrated at Yena’s words. Shouldn’t she be happy for her friend? And did she even think about the younger’s feelings on being romantic and what not? She was kind of hurt that Yena didn’t even think to try to be romantic only not to be cheesy or look stupid.

“Well, I think it’s kind of sweet.” Yuri deadpanned, offended by Yena’s thoughts.

Yena felt really bad for upsetting Yuri. Leave it up to her to sabotage a date 5 minutes after getting with said person. “Look, what I meant was, it doesn’t need to be as bad as they make it out to be.” Yena was digging herself a hole; she knew that. She was never really good with words. “I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant! I don’t really know how to explain this but things can be different than what they’re doing and still be sweet!” she finished off, unsure of what could be the other’s answer to such a poor explanation.

“Like what?” was all Yena heard.

“Excuse m-“ Yuri cut off Yena before she could complete her sentence.

“What things, that are different from whatever Minju and Chaewon are doing right now,” they both turned to see said girls holding hands, fingers intertwined, giggling over something Minju said while Chaewon nudged Minju’s shoulder all the while, “are not as ‘bad’ as and not as cringe worthy as what they’re doing right now but are still sweet?” Yuri asked, curious to see what Yena would reply to that.

Silence.

Complete silence.

They walked together silently as Yuri was still waiting for a reply while Yena was trying to come up with something. It was awkward. She actually opened her mouth to speak a couple of times, but dejectedly closed it when nothing came to her mind.

After a few more moments, Yena finally answered Yuri’s question. With another question.

“Can I um… Can I hold your hand?”

Every ounce of confident Yuri had at this point flew out the window. She turned her face away from Yena to hide the blush that was slowly making its way to her cheeks.

She held out her hand for Yena as a reply, not trusting her mouth to answer the older girl’s question.

Yena only smiled and took Yuri’s hand happily. She was relieved the younger girl did not reject her request; the air around them was awkward so things would’ve been worse if Yuri said no.

The latter was still looking down, thinking of a way to get herself to speak without making a fool out of herself in front of her date, before they actually got to the restaurant for their date. Yet, a smile was noticeable on Yuri’s face, big enough for Yena to see, which made her 10 times happier than she already was.

“You should look up more,” Yena broke the silence, “that smile of yours is adorable, and you should show it off.” It was true. Yena did find the other’s smile to be extremely cute; she would never lie about that. However, the smooth way she put it flustered Yuri even more than she already was, albeit her smile grew wider after the older girl’s compliment.

“Thanks,” Yuri started, shyly, putting a strand of hair behind her ear, “yours t-…” she didn’t get to finish her sentence because they finally arrived at the restaurant and Yena couldn’t help but squeal when she saw the restaurant and their friends waiting for them by the entrance.

“Oh my God! I love Italian food! I’m so glad we get to eat here!” Yena was basically screaming and shaking Yuri by the shoulders at this point. Others probably would’ve thought it was weird, but Yuri, somehow, found it endearing.

They finally got to their friends. “Took you long enough!” Minju stuck out her tongue after speaking. “Yeah, we were considering going in without you guys.” Chaewon added, jokingly. The only reply they got was a shrug from the two other girls as they walked in the restaurant.

Dinner went by pretty fast, though not without Yena being a clumsy mess and eating like she’s never eaten before, a few knowing looks between Minju and Chaewon every time their friends would have a cute interaction with each other.

Like when Yena had taken a big bite of her pasta, which left her with a lot of sauce around her mouth.

Yuri spotted it easily since it was really basically all across her date’s face but she soon felt awkward as she caught herself looking at Yena’s lips. She still stared for a couple more seconds until the other girl noticed it.

“Why are you staring at me?” Yena asked, confused when she saw the way Yuri was looking at her.

“You- Hm… You’ve got a little something on your lips…” Yuri finally averted her gaze, opting to look down because she didn’t want Yena to realize she was embarrassed. Lucky for her, Yena didn’t realize that, because she’s oblivious but also because she started panicking because she must look really stupid right now.

“OH! Wait let me um,” the duck-like girl started, quickly searching some napkins to wipe her mouth, “Is this better?” she finally asked when she was done wiping the sauce away.

Yuri nodded rapidly in response, a small grin plastered across her face.

Events like these kept occurring during their time in the restaurant. Chaewon and Minju could only watch their best friends cutely interacting with each other, not really remembering that they were technically in a date too, except when Minju held out her hand to hold Chaewon’s while laughing at something her date said, looking at her lovingly, as if they had been dating for years.

They were soon all walking home. A walk that resembled the walk to the restaurant: Minju and Chaewon a bit ahead of their friends, walking side by side, leaving basically no space in between them, and Yena and Yuri, walking a little slower, both too shy to say something and start up a conversation. The older girl was just thinking of a way to introduce their new conversation when Yuri decided to break the silence and speak up.

“What’s with you and love?” she asked simply.

“Excuse me, what?” Yuri’s question startled Yena, and when the latter realized what she was asked about, she became really confused.

“What’s with you and love?” Yuri simply repeated, before explaining her question so that Yena could understand her better, “Like, do you have something against it or…? Because I keep thinking about what you said earlier, that it’s disgusting and cheesy to do any PDA… And like is it really what you think about affection? And what about love? Do you think the same thing about that too?” she finished off her explanation, looking expectantly at Yena as she waited for her to reply. Yuri was kind of proud of herself for not stuttering while saying any of that, as it was an important topic to her.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there, girl!” Yena started, “Okay, first of all. Love and PDA aren’t the same thing. They can be related but they also don’t need one another to work. Like, yes, I can hold your hand but that doesn’t mean that I love you; it could be totally platonic. Also, people can love other people without showing each other affection, whether they’re in a relationship with that person or not.” She finished off, hoping her explanation was alright for her date to understand. “Do you understand what I mean?” Yena asked, as she looked at Yuri questioningly, to which the latter only nodded, still thinking about what the older girl just said. “Oh and by the way, I was exaggerating a bit earlier. I don’t think it’s necessarily disgusting but I think there are times when people are being too clingy, you know? It’s not a bad thing to show affection but it should be showed only at times because otherwise, to me at least, it could get a bit annoying.” Yena formed a thin line with her mouth when she was done explaining her point of view.

Yuri was relieved that Yena wasn’t completely repelled by the idea of PDA or showing affection as a couple because she knew herself and she knew she was more of the clingy type whenever she was in a relationship. “Okay, yes, I understand.” She simply said, with a little smile on her face. She was happy she got Yena to open up a bit, considering she looked uncomfortable when the hamster-like girl was questioning her. She looked down before continuing to talk. “So… it would be okay if we held hands again?” She gave her date her famous cute puppy pout, hoping it would help her to get Yena to say yes.

Little did she know, she didn’t need that to convince Yena because the duck-like girl was basically heads over heels for Yuri, even though they barely knew each other. Which is why the older girl already had a hard time saying to the other girl.

“Of course!” Yena replied enthusiastically, her voice nearly cracking as she spoke in high-pitched voice due to her excitement. She then proceeded to take Yuri’s hand carefully in hers and smiled brightly at the slightly shorter girl besides her.

After a bit, Yuri spoke up again. “Do you believe in destiny?” she asked, curious to hear Yena’s reply.

Yena sighed and looked at her curiously but still answered as best as she could. “Hmm… That’s a tough question! I think I do? Like, there is a reason why life has led me where I am today and like, I’ve lived so much to be here right here, right now. With you and not with somebody else, you know? Although, I would say, I think I was really bad in my past life, because I feel like I have a very bad karma!” She laughed a bit before continuing, “and the thing about love is that I feel like I find myself unlucky whenever I encounter it in my life.” She finished off with a slight shrug, feigning indifference to her feelings towards her past love life.

All the while, Yuri was simply nodding to notify Yena that she was still listening to her. She asked another question when the other girl was done explaining.

“Do you believe in soul mates?”

Yuri looked at Yena expectantly, really curious about the older girl’s opinion on the matter.

Yena laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of her neck. “I’m not sure I think?” she started off, unsure of how she should answer that question. “I mean, I know there could be someone out there who would be perfect for me, but she could be anywhere! That’s the funny about soul mates, if they exist: you have the hope of finding that one person who you could spend the rest of your life with and that one person that is perfect for you, but you don’t know where to look for them. We are more than 7 billion people on Earth and nothing can tell us where to find our soul mate!” Yena sounded kind of irritated as her thought process came to an end. Yuri noticed it and smiled; her date was probably only frustrated about the possibility of not finding her soulmate, and the smaller girl thought it was probably why she “didn’t believe” in soul mates.

“Well, maybe life has its ways of guiding you towards that person.” Yuri put simply, still smiling at her date, who now looked confused about the whole thing and was thinking really hard about the simple sentence Yuri said.

They got to the entrance of Yena’s dorm, shortly after, with Yena still being in her own world, thinking about Yuri’s words.

“I had fun tonight!” Yuri started. “We should hang out again, to get to know each other more!” She smiled sweetly, looking up at her date, whose mind was starting to make sense again. Lucky for her, she didn’t have to repeat herself because Yena caught her words even though she was distracted.

“Yeah, of course! I had fun too! You’re really nice and super cute so that’s a win for me really!” Yena laughed off her little joke, but still keeping her eyes on Yuri’s face, which was getting redder by the second. Her blush was very apparent and it was really amusing to the duck-like girl.

“And, hey, if you ever want to talk about deep stuff like we did today hit me up! But not really. NO WAIT. DON’T TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY. DO hit me up but maybe not about that stuff. Or it could be about that stuff too, I don’t know, I guess I kind of need to be in the mood for that type of conversation. Hmm… Yeah I guess we’ll see about that! But if you want to do anything with me, you can just text me or call me. Scratch that, I don’t really like phone calls. Well, actually, that’s not true, I just don’t like it when it’s people I don’t know or when it’s too sudden. Anyway, I’m rambling now so you can just stop me anytim-“ Yena’s train of thoughts was interrupted by a quick, sweet, soft kiss on her left cheek.

While she was talking, she didn’t realize how Yuri was looking at her. As if she was her whole world. As if Yena was the only thing she needed to survive.

Seeing someone get lost in their own words in a meaningless conversation was always amusing to Yuri. And when her date went on little rants over nothing, the hamster-like girl thought it was hilarious and endearing. Which was the reason she decided to take a leap of faith and kiss the older girl’s cheek.

Now, Yena was the one with the tomato-looking face as she got flustered because the peck was so sudden and unexpected.

“Good night Yena.” Yuri greeted as she was already walking away from Yena, still smiling widely.

“Wa-WAIT!” Yena shouted and went after her date. “Can I give you a hug?” the older girl asked.

As a reply, Yuri simply opened her arms and enveloped Yena in a sweet hug, which lasted for a while since both girls felt comfortable cuddled against the other’s body, as if they were made to be together. Both so fitting and comfy without really knowing the other.

“Bye now” the younger said again, waving goodbye.

“Yeah. Okay. BYEEEE!!” Yena said excitedly.

The latter watched the other walk away, touching the cheek that was kissed moments ago, as if she was still in awe that she got kissed on it.

* * *

After a couple of dates, Yena and Yuri grew closer together. They shared some interests, the first one being music, so conversations came to be easier between the two girls, who were pretty useless around pretty girls.

At some point, Yuri invited Yena to go to karaoke because she knew the older girl liked it, as she said in the first few times they saw each other. An invitation to which Yena replied enthusiastically, much to the hamster-like girl’s delight.

This would be the first time they would hear each other sing, and even though karaoke sometimes doesn’t represent one’s real singing voice, Yuri was excited to hear Yena sing.

And Yuri had another thing planned but she wasn’t quite sure she was going to do it. She recalls a conversation she had about it with her best friend.

‘ _“I want her to be my girlfriend.” Yuri put simply, her voice expressing nothing but joy but her face betrayed the mixed feelings she had about the situation._

_“Why are you so worried then? You seem pretty sure of yourself!” Minju replied, trying to get Yuri to open up a bit about her struggles._

_“Because! I… I don’t really know… It’s just nerve-wracking, I guess. Like, I know she kind of likes me too, but maybe she’s not ready to be in a relationship yet? There are hundreds of reasons she could say no!” the smaller girl explained, clearly overthinking the situation already._

_“You’ll never know unless you ask!” Minju started, “and by the way, Yena is useless, so if you want her to be your girlfriend, you’re going to have to be the one to ask because I don’t think she’ll ever get to courage to ask you!” she chuckled at her own comment because she knew she was right._

_“Easy for you to say! You barely even asked Chaewon to be your girlfriend and she was already kissing you all over the face and screaming ‘YES!’ because she basically fell in love with you the first time she saw you!” Yuri exclaimed._

_“Yeah… She’s pretty whipped…” Minju’s comment earned her a “NO, I’M NOT!” from a girlfriend who was just getting out of the bathroom. Chaewon looked like a tiger cub when she was ‘angry’ at Minju, like she was trying to be intimidating when in reality, it only made her cuter in the younger girl’s eyes._

_“But, you know, Minju’s right. You need to be the one to ask Yena! And also, all she does is talk about you, she’s just really oblivious but she really likes you. As her best friend, I HIGHLY doubt she will reject you.” Chaewon chipped in on their conversation._

_“You’re probably right. Thank you.” Yuri said, grateful for the couple’s advice. ‘_

Yuri wasn’t sure how Yena would react but she was excited for karaoke nonetheless. After all, who wouldn’t be excited to see one of their favourite people in their life?

So, one day they both got together to karaoke. The two girls were having fun, with Yena imitating all sorts of voice to joke around and make Yuri laugh because she loved the sound the younger girl’s laugh. And something was so satisfying to Yena when she was the reason she made the other happy.

Then, Yuri decided to sing “One in a Million” by Twice. A really touching song, really. And Yena was in absolute awe because of the hamster-like girl’s vocals and her husky voice. She was really amazing and she seemed so in her element, like she was made to be a singer one day. Well, she was studying music, so she knew herself she could be big one day if she wanted to.

So Yena kept on staring at Yuri lovingly as the shorter girl sang the high notes without any hesitation, her voice still stable throughout the whole song and never missing a beat.

Just as the song ended, Yena thought to herself “Oh my GOD! Dude, MARRY ME!!!”

…

“Wh-a-a-at?” Yuri questioned Yena hesitantly, confused about what was going on.

“Don’t tell me I said that out loud…” Yena kept her head down, embarrassed that she would betray herself like that.

“You did…” Yuri said, still flustered at how Yena said that loud and clear and with a lot of confidence.

“I mean… I don’t mean it… WELL, no like that!” Yena started explaining herself. She really struggled to find the best word to explain the situation. “Like, YES, obviously I like you, I don’t think I can deny it anymore, but like marriage is commitment and obviously we’re too young for that right now! And like, it was a joke; I don’t want to marry you. Well, not right now, at least. I think I dug myself a hole on that one OOF. I mean what kind of idiot am I-“

Luckily, Yuri cut off her words.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend?” the younger girl blurted out, no emotion showing on her face.

Yena was left in awe yet again. Her jaw dropped to the floor when she understood what Yuri was saying. But, it didn’t take long for her to answer the question.

“YES!” Yena basically shouted as she hugged Yuri.

Both of them were smiling and laughing about the situation but when they both calmed down, they could basically hear each other’s heartbeats because the silence surrounding them was so heavy.

Then, Yena gathered up some courage to ask her girlfriend a simple question. “Can I kiss you?”

Yuri nodded excitedly in reply. And they both started leaning in hesitantly until their lips touched.

It was a sweet and passionate kiss that neither of them wanted to end, as this was a huge moment for both of them. The need for air was what brought them apart.

“Wow…” They both said at the same time, staring into each other’s eyes.

They then continued to have fun at the karaoke, singing a couple of duets with each other.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Yuri and Yena finally became a couple, which earned them huge congratulations from their friends.

The end of semester was coming soon, which meant both of them had less time to see each other and hang out because they were both concentrated in their studies.

Yuri tried not to think too much of it, because she knew that kind of thing can happen when you’re a couple, but a part of her mind kept telling her that Yena was slipping away for her.

Yena didn’t help this situation because she had the tendency to bottle everything up inside. She never really liked talking about her feelings and she was used to take a step back from socializing to concentrate on her studies to keep the stress away.

The more Yuri thought about it, the more Yena’s situation concerned her. Chaewon had told the younger girl that she hadn’t even interacted with her roommate in a couple of days because she was so focused on her work, even though she looked uneasy while doing it most of the time.

The hamster-like girl wanted to show her girlfriend that she was there for her, no matter the situation they were in. She then got an idea of what she could do and quickly started to prepare her plan.

She waited until after Yena’s last exam to show her girlfriend what she had been preparing for her. Yuri knew she was stressed and she didn’t want to add on to it by pressuring Yena to hang out with her.

She brought Yena to one of the studios in the music department. Yena didn’t know what was happening and she was really confused.

The couple sat down near the recording booth when Yuri started explaining what was happening.

“So, I brought you here today to show you something I’ve been preparing for a bit now.” The younger girl said simply.

“What is it?” Yena replied, impatient to find out what Yuri had planned. The other’s answer was only a single sheet of paper slid across the table. It was a music sheet entitled “Someday” by Jo Yuri.

“You prepared a song? For me?” Yena was touched at her girlfriend’s way of showing her she cares about her.

“Yeah, you can read through it. I’ve already recorded the guide version with Chaewon.” Yuri explained, a smile plastered across her face, showing how much she was proud of her work.

So, Yena read the song and she was amazed once again by Yuri’s talent in writing songs. She was so touched that she had the honour of getting to see such meaningful lyrics.

“I just wanted to let you know that I’ll always be there for you, as long as you want me.” Yuri started, still smiling as she took Yena’s hand in hers. “And whenever there are hard times, I’ll be right by your side to help you get through it. I know you don’t like talking about your feelings but I don’t like when you bottle them up, that’s not good for you. I know these past few weeks have been stressful but I don’t want you to go through that alone.” She finished off and placed a small kiss on her girlfriend’s hand.

“I love you.” Was all Yena could say. She even repeated it more confidently. “I love you, Yuri. I’m serious,” she continued simply, her tone portraying her heartfelt emotions for the younger girl.

“And I love you too.” Yuri replied, a bright smile on her face as she leaned in to catch Yena in a passionate kiss. She kept it short though, because she had something else to ask the older girl.

“Would you like to sing it? The highlighted parts are the lines I picked out for you. I think your voice will be great with this song.” Yuri looked deeply into Yena’s eyes as she spoke, to show her that she meant every word she said.

Yena nodded excitedly as she looked over the sheet of paper again to practice her parts in the song. They then proceeded to record her parts and that evening went by in a blast. They both realized something that evening.

They knew they would be okay as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading my fanfic!:)
> 
> I know the ending is kind of abrupt so I'm sorry about that but I hope you guys enjoyed nonetheless.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
